Just wanna be with you
by keiLuvsme
Summary: Edward and Jacob are best friends.Jacob happens to love and imprint on Edward.Edward is dating lla has an evil plan ."Maybe this is my destiny watching other people's lives go by, while I am living my life all alone" - Anonymous
1. My Feelings

Disclaimer: Yaoi means boy x boy relationship hehehe.

Twilight Pairing : Edward x Jacob

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

><p>[Jacob's POV]<p>

_It's been years since the two of us became best friends. We share secrets, crushes, interest and more. I'm happy just to be around him. I can't fall in love with him, he won't accept it. I see that he only look at me as a brother. I don't like to break our friendship even though it hurts so much. But soon I realize that I'm already in love with him._

I was drove back from my fantasy to reality when I felt raindrops on my forehead and arms, I rush picking up my things scattered on the bench where I sat then I run inside the school. It's too late; when I got inside I was already wet. Walking through the lockers I heard a female voice. Well actually I don't care but I heard Edward's voice as well so now I care. I hide behind the wall.

"Please accept this "the girl handed over the letter. _Love_ letter to Edward's hand

"Uhmm...I-really-really li-like you "the girl voiced out

'_What the hell'_

When I heard that my heart feels like it's been ripped apart. Of course it hurts.

'_Edward is mine alone...'_ I. myself is also shock.

'_What the heck am I thinking? Of course he likes girls. I'm the only one who's referring myself to him it's no good...I'm such a selfish guy'_

Then suddenly I feel tired to walk I dropped my bag _'shit I dropped my bag'_, causing them to look at me. I'm no longer hiding.

_Shit_

"Hehe...Sorry to disturb "I nervously smile, immediately pick up my bag, turn around and started to walk. But Edward's hand caught my arm. He's looking at me like I discover something I shouldn't have.

'_Please let me go. I can't stay near you like this. I might just cry in front of you'_

* * *

><p>[Edward's POV]<p>

I'm totally shocked to saw him there I though he's already gone home. He was about to leave when I caught his arm to stop him. He looked at me.

'_He looks like his hurting'_

"Hey "I smiled at him. He didn't smile at me though

'_To all the word why is that the word that came out from my mouth?'_

I turn to face the girl who gave me the letter.

"I'm sorry. But I need to go now, Thanks for the letters "I said. I saw her face there's a confused look on her face but I still manage to walk away with Jake.

We stopped in front of the school. It's still raining outside I look at him...

"You're wet Jake, What happened? " I asked him

"I'm wet b'coz of the stupid rain..." He glanced at .but with calm face.

" I can see that..." I said smiling at him. He looks up at me.

'_Silly me'_

"You're such an Idiot...well... I'm going back home " Before he could step away from me. I took his arm _again_.

"I'll get you home. Okay? " I told him. Concerned me.

"O-Okay" I heard him say. nervously he look down

* * *

><p>[Normal POV]<p>

Edward took off his blazer and places it on top of Jacob's head so the mutt won't get sick when they run to the parking lot. Jacob blushed. Edward smiled.

Not long the two of them is already inside the car.

Silence.

'_What the hell. I've been trying to read his thoughts but it's locked up is there something he's hiding from me?'_ Edward questioned himself

"Hey...Ed...I'm sorry about what happened earlier" Jacob look at Edward.

Edward's hair is wet...looks like he just got out from shower

Edward just laugh a bit.

" Don't laugh, you Idiot" Jacob said in full voice

Edward stopped laughing ...

"Sorry, Jake...It's just you look sincere"

"So?...urgh...whatever...I'm just sorry that's all" Jacob look at him again with irritated face.

"It's okay, I don't have a plan on dating that girl so it's okay" Edward smiled at him.

"You're so evil, Ed"

Jacob turns to give him a look. Edward just smile

Soon Edward parks his car in front of the Black's house. Jake got out on his own.

"Oh. and Ed?" Jacob bends to see Edward's face. "Since you lend me your blazer tonight and it's wet right now. I can't let you have it this way. So see you tomorrow Ed, good night." He gave Edward a happy smile. Edward on the other hand could only smile at him too.

" Yeah. Yeah. Good night Jake"

* * *

><p>[Jacob's POV]<p>

When I entered the house I saw my dad watching his show.

"Hi! Dad, I'm home" I greeted him.

"Welcome home, son sorry I didn't wait you for diner, but I saved you some of course, now get change..." My Dad looked at me "You're wet...well and eat your food. You're on with the dishes tonight" He smiled at me giving me the 'you lose' look on his face.

"Yeah, Yeah Dad" I can't help but to smile.

I go took a shower, change my clothes. And eat. I washed the dishes and put Edward's blazer on the washing machine. But before that I smelled it first..._'It's sweet, refreshing'_ after that I hang it on my room to make it dry. I can't let Dad see this he'll ask numerous questions.

'_It's weird , what should I do. Things are getting complicated.'_ Then I get the picture frame where I'm with Edward on the beach. well hanging out.

'_Maybe not that complicated , All I need to do is too stay away from him. Then he'll never know then our friendship will be saved'_

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>Short?...Yeah...but I'll update soon,maybe this week<p>

.


	2. New Girl

**Here I am again!**

**Yay... chapter 2 *phew***

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts' **_

_**P.S . : On the first chapter Jacob has already imprinted on Edward. He loves him.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Somewhere in Forks, Swan Residence ...<span>_

[Bella's POV]

'_My name is Bella, 17 years old, here in Forks because of some changes in my Mom's plan. Now facing some problems because of school. I should be the one to choose the school I wanted to attend to but my Dad here...in the other hand wants me to just go with the flow to all his plans.'_ I walk in front of the television so that he can't see what's he's watching.'

"But Dad-..." I tried another way to say no.

" No. Bella you're going to Forks High School tomorrow, Okay? Now move it I can't see" My Dad said

"Forks High School?.Dad how can you decide that, I'm not even done with my research in some schools here"

I sat beside him.

"Bella dear, the school is great. Don't worry about that and I'm not going to change my mind so go up to your room and rest."

'_Urghh...this is unforgivable'_ I murmured

I started to walk up the stair when I heard him again.

"And...schools starts at morning here, dear"

'_Morning? Morning?, why... I'm not a morning person. I've been to night shifts in our school back then. Why in the morning?'_ I silently yelled.

When I entered my room. I walk to my study table and saw the brochure of Forks High School.

'_Forks High School, huh'_

After reading the brochure I took my shower and head straight to bed. My whole day is my first day in hell here at Forks.

* * *

><p>[Still Bella's POV]<p>

I'm not really fan of alarm clocks. But for me I think it's better than cold water.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Wake up, sleeping beauty it's already 6 am, school starts today" I heard it. But tried to continue my sleep. He's been waking me up for the past 15 minutes I think.**_

_**He left my room again. 'Yes' I said to myself. But then I heard footsteps again and he didn't speak I just felt cold water in my whole body.**_

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAA. Dad. enough. It's super cold"**_

'_**He poured me a cold water.'**_

"_**Yes. Yes. My dear. Thanks god you're awake. Now breakfast downstairs hurry or else you'll be late."**_

_**He smiled at me...like he's having fun.**_

'_**wh-what. The.h-h-heck...th-this wa-water is so c-co-ld'**_

**End of flashback**

My Dad is really out of his mind sometimes. I hurry downstairs. And he's smiling at me.

"You look beautiful. Dear"

I gave him a smile for that, well he praise me.

"I'll drive you to school today...and you'll have fun there"

"Yeah. Yeah. Dad."

We ate breakfast.

He drove me to school. I said thanks.

I turn around facing the school entrance.

I can see that kids here is not that low or maybe my expectations are so much higher.

I hurry again. Thanks god I'm not late. But I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry" He said picking up the fallen books

'_What the hell'_

He's wearing a orange T-shirts, and Blue checkered long sleeve polo that has been folded up to his elbow, black tight pants and black converse .His hair is some kind of modern teenage hairstyle it fits his black hair somehow. He's eyes are... well shiny brown.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it"

'_He's kinda shy'_

The boy just ran off. I remember again It's my first day being late is big no.

* * *

><p>[Edward's POV]<p>

He's late. The classes are about to start.

'_Where the heck is he?'_

After the long wait. _'God He's here'_. He's running. And he almost _passes _me.

I stand in front of him. Looks like he's in shock

"Hey, you're late and why are you sweating a lot"

He ran his hand on his forehead. And nervously laugh

"Hehe...I-I'm sorry...hehe...oh we're late you Idiot come on..."

I pat his head. And laugh a bit.

"It's you who's late. And you have the guts to call me Idiot that's sad Jake .tsk..."

He bit his tongue out... "Blehhh"

I ignore it and just smile at him more.

We go to the same class together. I sat beside him as always. Then I notice some guys who waved their hands to Jacob. Jacob on the other hand waved a hand back to them. Somehow I fee _jealousy_ in me.

"Hey Jake, Who are they?" I asked

He turned to face me.

"Oh...them..come on Ed, you know them."

He looked at me. I gave him the no-idea look

"From left to right Paul, Embry and Quil. They're on the pack and my friends" Pointing his friends

"Ohhh"

"Yes. Ohhh thanks god you didn't forget who I was" He said

I look at him. He's smiling at me innocently.

'_I will never forget you'_

"That thing won't happen. You hear me ' w-o-n-'t h-a-p-p-e-n' " I said clearly.

I heard him laugh though. Then our teacher arrived.

* * *

><p>[Jacob's POV]<p>

Yes, once again our class end.*sigh* '_.lunch here I come'_. Edward and I decided that we'll go lunch together. It kinda surprises me when Paul, Embry and Quil join us. They usually didn't join me when I'm with Edward. But it's okay the more the merrier. I smiled thinking these guys would became friends too.

"Hey...Kiddo if you're thinking I'm okay with your leech friend. I'm telling you. That's not gonna happen."

Paul said with serious face. I could only smile.

"Stop with the Kiddo will ya?" I told him

'_You're really kidding me'_

I felt Embry's arm in my shoulder...

"Kiddo don't worry about it we won't harm your leech friend...hahaha" Embry laugh and I think that's a fake laugh.

I only gave him the whatever look. Edward is beside me I know he's pretending not to hear what my friends are saying . Then he pulled me closer to him so that Embry can't put his arm in me again. He also gave Embry a death glare.

"Don't worry much leech we won't pick a fight just because of that" Paul said calmly

The heat between the two is burning up. They keep on giving each other a death glare

Quil holds Paul's arm and walk between Edward and Paul and start his speech

" .hep. Don't. Not here that's being irresponsible."

Edward just looked at me. I smiled at him

Not long the lunch went to an end the three shape-shifter go on to their classes while I'm still walking beside Edward he decided to bring me to my next class. That's just so sweet. I'm looking at him. as long as I'm with him. I don't care anymore. Till I felt someone bump into me I look at...Her it seems that I've seen her before.

" Hey, you alright?" I heard Edward's voice ask her

" Uhmm. Yeah I guess" she voiced out

" It's you again" She look at me, I looked at her

She's pretty .Her hair is Dark Brown; she has a body of an athlete, stunning brown eyes. She's wearing a simple gray tight pants, and light blue sweater. Her hair hang around his shoulder.

" Know her , Jake?" The taller guy beside me asked, the girl is looking at Edward

" Uhmm...I-I-" I tried to reply but no word came out

" Don't worry about that. I'm just new here though. I'm Bella" She smiled at Edward...

'_Looks like she's interested on him'_

" I'm Edward and this is Jacob my friend" I heard him said and see him blush

" It's nice to meet you two, specially you Edward, see you around" She seems like flirting Edward

'_I don't care, that's not my business at all' _

Then the girl vanished in one second.

"Hey Jake, I think I'm hooked"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	3. Truth Hurts

**Yay. Chapter 3 here! *giggled* I'm super slow at updating this story! But fight for love hahaha...**

"**Talking"**

'**Thoughts'**

* * *

><p>[Normal POV]<p>

Jacob is laying on his bed thinking about what happened earlier his best friend his hooked to...Bella he can't believe it they just happened to bump into each other and then...fall in love?

'_What the hell is this feeling' _He felt his chest tighten _'I shouldn't feel this way, Instead I should be happy if my Friend finally found someone to be with.'_

Instead of thinking the 'problem' all night he just keep himself busy but how.? Then he heard his phone rang. It was on the table beside his bed, picking it up he saw Edward's name on the screen.

'_Should I answer it or not'_

...The phone kept on ringing...

'_Why not?' _He thought

"Hello?" Jacob finally answered.

"_**Yes finally, you picked up"**_ Even on the phone it seems like he can feel Edward's voice enter his ear.

" Yeah. Yeah what is it, do you know what it is it? Huh, why did you call anyway?" Jacob tried to act like he's irritated and don't want to hear Edward.

"_**Uhmm. I just want to ask if you're okay ,are you sick, when we left school this afternoon you,...you acted strange...Is..Is everything okay?" **_The mutt can feel the concerned tone in Edward's voice

I took a minute before Jacob could answer the question...actually he don't know how to answer his being unfair, selfish and acting like unhappy while there's really nothing that he should concern.

'_It's your life anyway' _Jacob muttered under his breath

" _**Ja-Jake...are you still there? You alright?"**_Edward asked

" Ed, I'm...I'm okay, I'm alright so I'm going to hung up now" Jacob said

"_**W-Wait...Jake...You're not okay...It's not like you at all."**_ Edward said like he can see Jacob right now. In this state.

" I told you...Ed I'm fine...I'm gonna sleep now, bye"

"_**Wai-Wait-..."**_ Jacob can hear Edward tried to talk to him still but Jacob hung up

* * *

><p>[Edward's POV]<p>

'_What's with him'_

'_He never hung up on me. Not in times when he feel like he needs someone to talk'_

" .tsk that mutt" He murmured to himself.

'_Should I call him again? No he'll be mad at me, and maybe he's asleep now'_

I get up from bed and opened the window and look up, up to the sky.

* * *

><p>[Jacob's POV]<p>

It's been two weeks, two whole weeks without seeing Edward or should I say I'm not seeing Edward or I'm hiding from Edward, yeah that's it. That should fit it but this hiding makes me sick, makes my feeling hurt more, makes my whole world stopped. Whenever he's around I keep on pretending he's not there, or I didn't saw him. Then this day happen I've encounter him on the hallway near the lockers the classes are over and once again another day passed. He perfectly stand in front of me looking at me straight to my eyes looks like he's hurting or there's something he wanted to tell me and he's worried about my reaction maybe I just know him well enough ...well he just stand there and do nothing he's not talking and I'm not talking we look like shit there. He was about to talk when I saw _this _girl...Bella hang his arm around Edward's arm. From there I discovered that the two of them are dating and that hurts me more than being cut by a knife.

After knowing, I told them good luck Bella thanks me for that and I ran off immediately after that I can hear Edward's voice wanting me to wait for him but that makes me run faster not wanting to face him right now. I get tired from all the running I've done, I stopped near the stairs to the gym and I lean against the wall. I'm surprised he caught my arm, I look at him, He's face is full of concern. I can see his eyes full of affection, hurt and unnecessary feelings.

"Wh-What are you do-doing, Edward, let go" I tried to pull my arm back but he didn't let me. He looked surprised, I never called him that, otherwise I'm serious and really don't want to face him like this right now.

"No. Not until you explain everything and I mean it Jake, _everything_" He told me with serious and piercing eyes

"Really now, Edward between the two of us who do you think is hiding something, huh?" I told him. He releases my arm but put his hands into my shoulders I heard him sigh.

"Sorry, Jake I'm sorry" His face is so sincere. I can't stand it I cover his face with my whole hand not wanting to see he's face. But he hold my hand and place it down for me to see his face

"Yeah. That's okay so...let go already" I tried to convince him.

"Bella and I started dating, a week ago because I'm attracted to her. Then there I realize that we haven't seen each other for day, I'm worried about you first you hung up on me wherein you usually don't do, Then you keep on ignoring me, I don't know why but when I see you in the corner of my eye looking sad, makes me sad also so please if you have problems just tell me, we're _friends_ right?." He told me without pausing...

'_We're friends right?' _that words keep on repeating inside my head. Of course he doesn't feel the same. Of course for him we're _only_ friends...

'_I'll be happy for him, I can't let him know'_

"Let me know what?" I see his face became curious. And that hit me

'_what should I do now? Stupid mind reader'_

"Jake, what are you thinking about, speak up Jake" I felt him slowly move my shoulder.

"N-Nothing," I tried to smile at him despite of this feeling

"No, It's not Nothing Jake" I saw him being angry

"Ed, I'm fine really. Now you should listen to me okay?, There's nothing to worry about I'm totally fine"

Edward was about to say something when they heard Bella's voice

"Hey, guys. And sorry about us not telling you Jacob" Bella looks sincere but I can't sense it

'_Now is the perfect timing to get away'_

"Hey!-" Edward tried to stop me

"Yeah, that's okay actually Edward here just told me, and again I'm happy for both of you...But I need to go now bye guys" I ran again far, far from them.

Leaving Edward disappointed and Bella smiling.

* * *

><p>to be continued...<p> 


	4. Knowing what you feel Pt:1

**Chapter 4 here. Again. It's really hard to concentrate when you know there's a timeline.**

**I'm LAZY!**

**Pairing in this chapter: Edward x Jacob, Paul x Quil *hehehe*[ it's FAN-fiction meaning I own the plot guys...][I kinda like Paul and Quil as partners in crime here,*smirk*]**

**Anyway Thanks for the support and all ! **

"**Talking"**

'_**Thoughts'**_

* * *

><p>[Edward's POV]<p>

He hates me. He totally hates me. From what see in his face is strange, hurt, betrayed, and I don't know why myself feels the same. I just can't throw this feeling away, I just can't throw Jake away he's too precious, too innocent, and too good to be hurt but why is he feeling hurt. I know it's something that concerned me, I can feel it.

"Hey Edward? Are you okay?" I heard Bella asked me we're inside my car, I'm Driving her home.

"I-I'm Okay, Thinking about Jake."

Silence.

I look at her, she's looking outside the window.

"I'm sorry Bella, It's just that...he's my one and only best friend and I'm worried about him. He's not usually like this" I tried to explain I can read her thoughts it's full of jealousy and all but I don't want her to know What _kind_ of species until I'm not sure about this feeling.

"I know, Of course" She hid her jealousy...

* * *

><p>[Bella's POV]<p>

Edward drove me home. I'm not in the mood to eat dinner so I told my Dad I'll be okay. I walk up stairs lay down on my bed and keep on thinking about the scenario that happen today is really weird.

'_Is Edward and Jacob really that close'_

What was that, are they really that close. If I don't know them maybe...I would say that they are the one who's dating. Then I came with this crazy feeling. Maybe... Edward's in love with him...No impossible...Maybe Jacob is in love with him...Yes...that's it. That is really it. The way he react after he found out about Edward and I dating.

'_Well good luck Jacob Black because before you could make your move I'll make sure Edward Cullen is already _mine_'._

* * *

><p>[Jacob's POV]<p>

As entered our house I immediately run to my room better not to let Dad see me in this face. I entered my room and throw myself in the bed.

'_Jacob you're the worst as ever' _I scolded myself

I should have make Edward worry, look at what happened I just make him raise a numerous question and the worst part is I don't have the guts to tell him...'Hey Ed, I love you and I imprinted on you'

'_What the hell am I thinking'_

Then I suddenly felt my body ache and my heart tighten again. "This hurts" I murmured. I tried to stand up so I can have a quick shower but I can't my body ache so much. I didn't argue with my body much I just stay there like that and slowly fall asleep.

I was woken up by the bright sun. Then it was then when I realize that It's already noon I tried to hurry up but I was already super late for school. I rush down stairs and found my Dad preparing breakfast he look at me.

"Morning, Jacob son finally you're awake."

"Morning Dad, but why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him. Now I'm absent at school

"Oh, son I've noticed last night that you weren't feeling that well so when I entered your room early this morning you're sweating a lot even though you got the air-condition on, Looks like you're in trouble care to tell your Dad the problem." Dad tried to open the topic.

"Dad...It's Okay, nothing much happened"

"Is it about the imprint did the Cullen boy reject it?" Dad asked, I forgot he already know while imprint didn't

"No. Dad he didn't know, I didn't tell him yet" I sat at the dining table to ate breakfast.

"Why, Son? you're willing to get hurt because of your stubbornness"

"Dad. I told you we're just friends and... It's just that no more, no less" I tried to end the topic but I failed

"No. Son it's not the way I sees it, every time that the two of you are together, every time he looks at you, every time he protect you, I gotta tell you It's more than friends"

"Yeah Dad because we're not friends, we're_ best_ friends" My Dad just drop the topic

"Last one. Paul and Quil wanted to drop by later" He informed me

"Okay" I quietly replied...

[Edward's POV]

The day pass quickly and he's nowhere today meaning he's absent.

'_Trying to hide from me again huh...not gonna happen just you wait'_

I can smell Paul and Quil around. I saw them walking side by side on the hallway.

"Hey!" I shouted to them glad they noticed me.

They turn around to face me.

"Oh, leech what you want?" Paul asked rudely Quil grip his sleeves

"Jake, Where is he?" I asked him

Paul look at Quil

"At home, He's sick and..."

"And it's all because of you," Paul and his rudeness

I look at them surprised

"Me? I didn't do anything" I said defensibly

I saw Paul look at Quil in confusion

"Does that mean you don't know about the imprint and about Jacob's situation"? Quil asked

I look at them both with confusion

"Will you bring me to him?"

'_I do not agree to this' _ Paul said in his thoughts

"Paul, Let's just let him see Jacob, I believe Jacob Has a better explanation on this" Quil holds Paul's hand and smile at him.

"O-Okay then...Actually we're going to their house now to visit him."

"Let's use my car" I offered

Not long we reached my car. On the road I asked them about this imprint thing.

"So what is this imprint you're saying?"

I can see Paul's hesitation.

"You see this whole Imprinting thing is a wolf thing, It's like attraction to us when we saw this particular person, our mate." He looked at Quil

"That means you and Quil" Quil slightly blush, Paul smiled which is something unusual

"You can say It's something like that"

I kinda chuckled...

'_So this two is dating' _

"So Jake, imprinted on me is that what you're trying to say" I want to focused more on Jake

" Yeah. He's been into weird situation, And rejection from you is something he can't live with, I'm not saying this for you not to reject him, It's just...he can live with you hating him I think that's the reason why he didn't tell you, he want you to be happy even if it's not with him, seeing you every day is just fine for him"

So it's been like this for a while now, he's hurting and it's because of me, because he think_ only_ of me before himself.

'_Jake, I'm coming so please be Okay'_

"Were here" I announced

Paul walk first then Quil and I. Paul also rang the doorbell and I heard Jacob's voice

"Yeah. Yeah coming"

He opened the door with a smile but it faded away when he saw me. We stand there for a minute then we heard Billy's voice Jake's Dad

"Who's there, son?"

"It's just Paul. Quil and...Ed, Dad"

"Is that so let them in then " Billy kindly said

"Uhmm... come in" He nervously said

"So here to visit, huh?" Billy guided us to the living room

The Paul, Quil and I just nod

"Well then I'll be on the garage to fix something see you later boys" Billy disappeared

Jake got us something to drink in the single arm chair in front of me.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" He frankly asked

"I wanted to know why you're absent, Jake." I said

"hehehe...I just don't feel right this morning, I'm fine now" He told me

"We just want to visit you" Paul add

"So...here I am healthy and strong"

'_Shit. Why are they staring at me like that'_ I heard him thought

"Jacob it's no use, you can't hide in that smile again" Paul said while Jacob is surprised

"Y-You mean..."

"We're sorry Jacob it's just that we don't like to see you hurt anymore that's why we told _your_ leech" Quil said with a kind tone to Jake

He looked at me and gave me the 'what' look on his face

"Jake-..." I was trying to start s good conversation but I've been cut off immediately

"No. No. Edward, nothing's gonna change with our lives...so please just drop it, Paul, Quil I think It's time for the two of you to go home, I'll be fine"

'_I don't want you to take responsibility because I just imprinted on you that's unfair'_ He look at me and slightly push me outside the door.

"Forget about it Edward, Just go home" I can see the hurt and all the bad feelings in his eyes. He can't even look at me

After we got out from the door Billy saw us.

"Sorry about the manner of that kid, but I think he's more than ready to talk about it, Thank you for the help Paul, Quil." The two said their goodnights and left "Hey Cullen boy he's upstairs just be patient with him."

I saw Billy look at his room from the garage and smile at me.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	5. Knowing what you feel Pt:2

**Chapter 5 here *sigh**sigh***

**Pairing : Edward x Jacob**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>[Jacob's POV]<p>

I immediately ran to my room, when I enter the room I can't help but to cry.

'_Great. you Jacob, Great'_

I cry and cry and cry.

'_This is only for tonight, Coz' me being like this is ridiculous'_

Then I heard knocks from the glass door of the balcony of my room, I stand to looks who is there disturbing me from my crying state. Then I remember only Edward do such things since we became friends he'll come over but not through the door but through my balcony. The curtains were there so Edward can't see me. Thanks to the curtain. I don't really have intention of opening the glass door but It's irritates me still the knocking continues. I have no choice but to face him, even If I don't face him tonight I'm sure he won't let me get away by just me saying 'It's Okay' specially now that he knows about the imprint thing. Then I heard his voice.

" I know you're in there Jake, Open up so we could talk." I can hear the pleading tone on his voice

Silence.

Then he spoke again.

"Jake," low and hurt kind of voice

"Go home, please just go home" I said crying I can't help it

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this damn door and let me in" little bit of his angry voice "You know I can do that"

My heart is beating so fast. I want to stop crying, I don't want to face him like this. Even though I didn't completely stop, I took the curtain apart from each other and open the glass door.

If I don't talk to him right now. I still have to talk to him sooner or later.

He smiled at me and walk in, He hug me tightly that I can't breathe. I don't know this feeling but it ease the pain somehow, and by Edward hug me like this is...kinda feel nice.

Then he face me, run his fingers on my cheeks and brush away the tears that fell down from my eyes. And god he smiles at me like...like everything is alright. But I don't want to take advantage of this situation.

'_He's just being kind'_

"No, I'm not being kind Jake, I want to understand you, why didn't you tell me, I thought we shouldn't hide secret from each other, why does I have to know from your friends." He said with love and hurt voice

I took off his hands from my cheeks and sigh. How can answer his question with honesty I asked myself

"It's my fault, I know that, I shouldn't have imprinted on you and most of all I shouldn't have fell for you"

I told him not looking at those eyes.

"You...Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you thinking that you shouldn't have fell for me"

'_Hell'_

"Because...we're...you know friends and I don't want to break that"

"Really?, But you still fell for me, And that means you _love_ me"

" That's why I don't want to fell for you any deeper that's why I keep my distance" He just look at me just looking

'_What?...Oh don't look at me like that'_

" I want to see you that's why I'm looking at you, And that's why your ignoring me, I know there's something wrong with you"

"Wait...Just Wait...Why aren't you mad at me you should hate me by now." I told him almost shouting.

He look at me again. And now grinning.

"I'm not, surprised?"

'_Hell, Yeah'_

I'm really surprised. _Really _, He sat down on my bed.

'_What are you thinking?'_

"I'm thinking about...well at first I, myself is surprised too because of this whole imprint thing but when you told me a while ago that you fell for me, now that's sweet you know, I really don't expect that you would fell for me. I know you're sweet, good, and innocent, you're also smart and talented." He patted my bed beside him, asking me to seat there with him.

I blushed, And sat next to him. He put his arm around neck, and lean his head to my shoulder.

"I don't know how or when, but I'm feeling strange things. At school when I saw you sad I can also feel the same just looking at you feels weird"

I can only keep quite.

"It's okay for me you know, I think It makes special bond between us and all that, I'm willing to give it a try...No, Jake... _Let's_ give it a try."

Silence.

Silence.

"You're kidding, you have your life and here I am came crushing. It's not fair just because I'm in love with you means you should be with me."

He finally looks at me this time.

"And do you think it's fair for you" he sounded like I rejected him, well did I?

"You love me, Didn't you?"

I blushed and nod.

We stared at each other, eye to eye, serious...Silence makes me laugh...the atmosphere between us is no longer tense or mad or angry or hurt, It change into comfort, understanding and it feels wonderful.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You think it's that easy, How about Bella, and your Family don't know anything about the imprint thing, What if they don't agree, what if-..." I stopped. That's because he...he...he's...

'_He kissing me'_

I'm surprised by this, I didn't expect that this would happen.

Then he break it, I covered my mouth. And look at him with big question mark on my face.

'_He kissed me_

'_I must be dreaming'_

"No you're not dreaming and yes I kissed you is that enough for you to believe in me that I'm really serious giving it a try."

"But-..."

"Oh and about Bella, I'll tell her that I realize my feeling for you, that I can't stand a day without you, Is that enough" He sigh "we're dating, yes but were not yet official couple Jake."

'_I can't believe this...'_ Is that

"Well you should start believing now, Jake" He kissed my forehead and smile at me.

"You should rest now, I guess" He said

I lay down and he covered me with blanket.

"Good night, Jake" He smiled again

I grip his sleeves...

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked him

"Do you want me to?" He asked me back

I blushed again. And I hate it.

"Y-Yes, Please?"

He stared at me...then grin

"Sure, so sleep tight"

"Hmm, Good night"

I closed my eyes... but I heard him...whispering something...Then I finally fall asleep with a smile

"I happy you love me, I don't know but I think I love you too"

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	6. I'll never give up for him

Guys!

REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY! Sorry about the delay of this story because of personal reasons but I'm here again to continue the story and I'm not going to abandon this. Please Enjoy reading and Please do review.

**Chapter 6**

[Edward's POV]

Things go on for a while now Jacob and I are spending precious time together, the more I'm with him the deeper I fall for him. I know that Bella has to know what's happening I can feel that she's doubting my love for her but since Jacob's feelings for me are revealed I'm not sure about her anymore.

My feelings to Jacob are developing fast. If I don't see him in a matter of time, I will get irritate by all the small things that have no sense. And I would definitely cross the border just to see him.

"Hey!" I heard Jacob called bringing me out of my own thoughts. Where are currently in the middle of the meadow wherein we usually spend our time together, his head is on my shoulder and I lean my head into his.

"Hmm?" I hummed facing him. I can see the contentment in his eyes but there's a doubt feeling too.

"Have you told Bella already?" He asked

"Not yet, My Love" I said quietly. I don't want to disappoint so I told him.

He quickly sat up and move away from me still looking me into the eyes. I can see that he's giving me the 'WHAT!' look right now.

"W-Why is that? When are you going to tell her? Edward we can't go on like this forever, hiding and can't show our true feelings. I-I don't want it to be like this." He said. I can see that his hurt so I pulled him into me for an embrace and lock him in my strong arms as long as I want to.

"Love, I don't want to hide too but we need to take it slowly. I promise to tell her about us and I will break up with her just to be with you, I don't care how she will take it but I'm not going to hold back anymore. You know I Love you right?" I asked him I don't want to see him like . I was able to know what he feels because of our special bond together and as long as I live I will never allow anyone to break us apart.

He looked to my eyes and reach out for my face, he kiss me slowly and seductively. I want to take him right here, right now but I don't want our first time to be in this open area without proper privacy. I kissed back slowly by pulling him closer.

After a while, he broke the kiss leaving him panting. He smiled and said "I do love you, Edward".

We kissed again, then I heard his phone ring he reluctantly pulled to reach his phone wherein his pocket. He answered while my kisses are going down his neck and into his collar bone, I can see that he's preventing to let out a moan but that just makes me want to kiss him more. I was marking him as mine and mine alone. Then I heard that the caller is Sam so I pulled back to listen to their conversation.

He looked at me while still talking to the phone. "I see I'll be there soon."

"We need to go." He said calmly while fixing his things and putting it back to his bag.

"Now?" I asked him not wanting to leave. He stopped fixing and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, baby but we have to Sam called out a meeting so I need to be there. I haven't attending our meetings for days now I'm guessing they are suspecting now." He said

"Then when are you going to tell them about us?" I can feel that he tensed up he picked up his bag and looked at me.

"I will soon." I looked at him and stood up.

"I trust you, my love"

"Thanks you." He said happily

We ran with him on my back. It feels good to have him there and his warmth. I love it.

I dropped slowly when we stopped near the border.

"I will see you my love"

"I know. And I can't wait."

We kissed again and bid each other goodbyes for now.

[Jacob's POV]

I watched him ran away with speed only he was capable of so doing. When he was already out of my sight I turned to see what's there waiting for me.

I entered the reservation and quickly ran to our meeting spot.

"Hey! Guys" I said to them.

Paul and Quil looked at me with worry eyes, Leah just nodded, Seth smiled Embry came up to hug me then suddenly back out.

"J-Jake you smell like those leeches around"

I gulped and looked at him. Then Sam came out with Emily beside him.

"Well, I guess you have a lot to catch up with the pack Jake." He said, I getting nervous already. _'God' _

"Where have you been all this time Jake and why do Embry smell you like those leeches around, hanging with your leech friend again, huh?" Sam asked.

I don't know what to do, I don't want to get mad just because Sam called Edward a leech I know better than that, but I can't help it. I know that since Edward and I became friends Sam is really against it and do not approve to all of it, but that is not enough for me to stay away from Edward. And for him calling Edward like that '_He's my imprint for Pete's sake'_

"Don't call Edward like that Sam." I said with an annoyed voice. I glared at him.

"Oh look who's getting too worked out Jake?" He said, Emily hold his arm to stop any of this getting worst.

"You can't just talk about him that way Sam, He's everything to-" _'me' _I silently completed my sentence.

'_Oh no is it going to be now, Am I ready for this?' No, I can do It I can face everything for Edward.'_

Sam looked at me angrily. "He's what to you Jacob?, Don't tell me you imprinted to-…. " He paused realizing things "You did, didn't you Jacob answer me!" He asked scaring the hell out of me.

It took me a minute to stop from shaking and to calm myself down. Good thing Paul and Quil hold me from my both arms.

Then I realize this is the best time to do this… I can't keep it any longer I don't care if he kicks me out of the pack as long as I don't have to hold into this burden any longer. I don't want to keep this from them too so I lift my head up and force myself to looked at his eyes.

"Yes! I did Sam and there's no f**king way you will be able to stop me from falling in love with him. You don't control me Sam. You are the Alpha, yes but don't forget that this is still my life and I'm not letting you live it for me.!" I said everything that's been bugging me all this time. I can sense that loud silence that completes the background _'Great, Just Great'_ with everyone's eyes on us.

Sam looked at me straight in the eyes. "I don't believe this… y-you…y-you're with that leech. Jacob can't you see that he's the enemy here!"

I don't want to argue more but I will protect my imprint even if that means walking out from the pack.

"NO! Sam he is _never_ my enemy… he loves me… and I love him nothing can stop our feelings!"

"B-But… that's…" Emily stood in front of Sam to stop him.

"Sam, darling listen Jacob's right you does not the right to enter his private life and worst destroy it. We should be happy that Jake found the love of his life and Edward does not bring any harm to us since the two met. Just leave them alone I know we can work out the treaty just fine." Emily softly said to his husband.

Then she turned to look at me. "I know this is very challenging to you and to all of us but we will work this out. You're a Pack, a team, a family. don't fight against each other while there are more things we should be more worry about."

'_Thank you Em' _ I smiled at her. She smiled back at me and turned to face Sam who is still in a bit of shock can believe what is happening but thanks God Emily is there, who is whispering some sweet words to him and talking for him to understand.

Paul and Quil let go of my arms. I walked to Sam and Emily.

"Sam," He looked to me "I just want you to understand that I will never let go of Edward, I love him Sam."

He just kept on looking on me… I'm really afraid of what he's going to say… He is still _my_ Alpha.

"Jacob, I just want you to know that whatever the reason behind this we will still talk about this." He looked at Emily, she just smiled then look at me again. "And about you're lee- Edward friend he will need to prove me something."

I smiled, and thanked him … I sigh and look at Paul and Quil which is acting all sweet while smiling at me. Embry approach me too he said sorry about what happened earlier and of course Seth came up to huge me, he said that I don't smell that bad after all.

I thank God that I have friends like them. And for Sam I know he will understand he is like big brother to all of us and he treats us like his little brother.

I'm excited to tell Edward about this. I know this will make him happy he doesn't want to hide our relationship anymore. I'm happy that this talking with Sam went… well after all.

I want to see Edward soon… and tell him about the good news.

To be continued….

A/N: I love this story and will never abandon it. It may take a bit long for me to add another chapter but surely I will improve the story next chapter. I'll include cheesy stuff all over it.


	7. Understanding

THIS IS IT! :)))))) FINALLY AN UPDATE FOR ALL OF YOU :)))))

I know I've been busy, REALLY busy and this story is really slow but please try to understand :))) I will never give up to this and to all of my ongoing stories. I hope you guys, will still read this.

READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

I just want this thing to get over with. I will tell Bella the truth and she will face it and leave me alone. But I don't think it will be that easy. Her love for me is beyond understandable I don't think she will just take the bad news and leave.

I'm currently in front of her house to pick her up, thanks God Charlie wasn't here. She looks stunning as ever but she is not the one I love and I have to tell her that I want Jacob and I to live our lives with no one to interfere and because of that we I need to tell Bella what's really happening behind her back and I wish Jacob did a great job explaining to his pack our love.

"Hey, thanks for waiting, let's go?" She smiled

I just nod at this and smile, I opened the passenger seat for her and she hop in immediately and I walk to the driver seat and hop in too.

"Where are we going Edward?" She asked

"You'll know…." I replied.

She just nod and look at the window. The drive wasn't long I found a perfect spot for us to talk

"We're here…" I just said and look around first before opening the door she got out and look around again…

She has that amazing look in her face it was another meadow with yellow flowers on them just a clear place to talk our emotions out. She walk around and I just followed her until she stopped and look at me.

"Wow, this place is amazing how did you find it?" She asked.

"I live here Bella for a long time now and I kinda know places where we can talk…" I said not taking of my eyes of her.

"Oh, so we're just going to talk for today… Yes, Edward I think we both need to talk. These past few day you're missing out our dates and you're not that sweet to me anymore what happened care to tell me?"

I look on the ground just to avoid her eyes but the keep on finding it, wanting the truth that I will reveal, that I need to reveal I don't want Jacob and I to live in lies. I need to do this, for her and for us.

"I…I-Let's break up Bella." I look at her and said it to her face to face, I need to be strong at all times for the people that I love.

She was taken back a little looking confuse as ever.

"I-I don't understand… I thought we love each other Edward, I though you love me so much, what happened? Or should I asked, what's happening?"

I can see that she's restraining her madness, she's controlling it and still want to be composed.

"I can't hide my true feeling anymore Bella, I can't hide it forever, I love Jacob and he's—"

"JACOB? You're best friend? How can you love him? He's nothing but a loser…"

Now I'm getting pissed, no one calls Jacob loser in front of me.

"Don't call him that, you don't know anything about him and YES! Jacob my best friend who loves me from the moment we met, I didn't realize that I also love him earlier because I was so blind I was so blind in finding the love of my life, I didn't realize that I already have what I've been looking for from the very start." I explained to her.

"You gotta be kidding me, Edward he's a guy you can't love a guy there are thing that he can't give you, things that only I can give you!, Are you even listening to yourself Edward?" She said.

"I'm not kidding Bella, I know that there are things Jacob can't give me but because I love him I've accepted it already, I've never felt so alive in my whole life…. And I believe that Jacob CAN give me all the love he can give." I said to her, she need to accept the fact that I will never love her again.

"Edward…" She slowly walks to me and hugged me…

"You can't do this Edward… I love you so much…"

"Bella, I did love you but it was nothing compared to my love for Jacob…" I broke our embrace and I hold her face with my hands and say…

"I'm so sorry Bella, I never thought thing will turn out this way, but please you have to accept the fact and move on, someday you will have the greatest love of your life and I'll be happy to see you smile again." She crying right now and all I did was to swept away the tears falling from her eyes.

"Please don't be mad at Jacob, I'm the one who confronted him to tell me his real feeling and that I realize what I've been missing, It's not Jacobs fault to fall in love with me and you know that. It's my choice to choose Jacob because I know you deserve something better." She's trying to stop her tears now.

"I'm s-sorry Edward, if I'm not enough for you, I'm sorry that I think this relationship is still working. Thank you for telling me the truth, it's hard to say goodb-bye to you because I-I've already fallen for you but what can I do, you already found someone that can love you more that I do and I'm thankful for that, I don't want you to continue this relationship for the sake of something other than love." She said and took off my hands on her face

I smiled at her, we smiled at each other for understanding each other's side.

"But I don't think I still need to stay here Edward it's still hurts…"

Now I'm confused "I will go back and live with my mom, that way I can forget you easier… I don't want to wake up every day go to school and see live the reality that we're not together anymore, I just can…"

I sigh, "I understand Bella, I hope that you'll find the one for you someday, Thank you for everything. " I smiled to her and she smiled back.

"Thank you Edward, I never thought this day would come, but I guess we should live our separate lives from here, Good luck on your life Edward and tell Jacob and I'm happy for the two of you… Please don't do to Jacob what you did to me, I think he can't manage being away from his love." I smiled to this, I never knew Bella would take this thing easy but I guess she's right, from now on , we should live our lives separately.

I really Thank Bella for this.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

When I arrive home, my eyes are red as ever I don't think dad will let me go without an explanation.

"Oh, you're home Bella, who's your day?" he asked cheerfully he great me while cooking

"I'm fine that."

"What happened to you eyes, did you cry?"

"Yeah, Edward and I broke up…."

He looked surprised, as Dad I can't take that kind of expression from him, especially knowing that her daughter just cried over a break up.

"WHAT?! You gotta be kidding me, but scumbag! How dare he broke your heart like that, I should beat the crap out of him…" I laugh at this

"Why are you laughing? I though you just had a break up?"

"Yes I just did Dad, but you're funny… and Edward and I already sort things out, I understand him he found the love that he's willing to fight until the end."

"What fight, fight are you talking about?" Dad is really clueless sometimes...

"Don't worry about it Dad.." "And oh Dad?"

"Yes honey, what is it?"

"Can I go back home with mom?"

Now he looked totally surprised ... he left whatever he's cooking to hug me right there and then I cried again, this will be the last...

"Anything for you honey.."

* * *

><p>OH GREAT! NICE ONE BELLA, FOR HAVING THIS UNDERSTANDING BRAINS OF YOUR! WAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Just kidding so, once again thanks you all for still reading this story of mine, please show your support by making a review on how you see this chapter! :))) #SoNiceToUpdate

~KeiLuvsme


End file.
